


索吻

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 改了改，不伦不类的d/s关系前提，注意避雷，完全个人性癖理解。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	索吻

**Author's Note:**

> 改了改，不伦不类的d/s关系前提，注意避雷，完全个人性癖理解。

Jason颤抖着，急促的呼吸让他的腹部也跟着起伏，让人分不清那微鼓是因为过度用力的吸气还是其他什么。束缚在头两侧的双手随着一声闷哼握紧，又无力地松开，V字形高吊起的双腿传来颗粒状的麻木感。他将头偏在右边，浸湿的黑发遮住了眼神。仅仅被不太严厉地束缚了一个小时，Jason已经连平日挑衅的笑都做不出来，更别说那些过分的俏皮话了。

为了给Jason充分的安全感，Bruce选择的束缚道具都十分普通，说是劣质也不为过。但应激反应强烈的义警却从未主动挣脱，甚至连安全词也未曾说出口。Bruce认为是他们的事先确认足以保证男孩的安全与心理舒适，但这次的情况超出了以往的经验。

不，不是身体不适，不是毒素或魔法，一切如往常开始。支配、束缚、调教，他给Jason痛苦与安慰，但绝不会进入Jason，以寻常的方式与他的男孩做爱并不能解决他的……他们的问题。Jason需要的是被关注的慰藉，用支配表达的爱，性爱的交流或许对他们没有意义。

Jason突然把铁链振得沙沙作响，大口呼吸两次之后不顾Bruce的指令出了声，不是惯常的调笑，而是低低地说了声：“Bruce，吻我。”

Bruce的第一反应是拒绝，这对于支配者而言已经是失态的表现，他应该是给予的一方，主动的一方，他们以这种方式达成了短暂的平衡，以吻掺入更多的元素很可能为难得的游戏画上句号。Bruce走近男孩，手掌抚了抚他的左脸，沉声道：“Jason，你需要休息吗？”

Jason用脸蹭着Bruce的手掌，直视他的双眼，却再次吐出了忤逆的话：“我说了，吻我。”

Bruce并不讶异，Jason高超的行动力并没有体现在游戏中，他只是逞口舌之利，动作则温顺而服从，用这样的反向命令来反抗还是第一次。Bruce在另一种夜晚生活中是绝对的指挥者，但私人生活不需要如此压迫自己，他决定给Jason一点解释的空间。

“为什么（For what）？”

他并没有严苛到要求伴侣做出什么来交换吻作为奖励，但这不一样，Jason他是……

“让你他妈的吻我的嘴唇——我说的可不是吻我的屁股！Bruce，拜托……我知道你也想！”失态的男孩不愿配合这种温吞，他的眼里流露出一丝焦急，看了看皱着眉的表情Bruce，扭过头第一次开始研究怎么挣脱束具。

刚把视线对焦到手腕的锁孔上，Jason就被Bruce扣住了喉咙。他扭正了Jason的头部，观察了三秒男孩的表情，“别动，除非你想结束”。在Jason还在思考结束的是他们的游戏还是循环的纠葛时，Bruce已经着手解开腕铐。

Jason没想到Bruce的意思是解除状态地“谈谈”，省去他自己暴力拆卸的功夫倒也正合他的想法。在手脚自由的一瞬间他先将Bruce向后推，又马上伸手揽住Bruce的脖子往下压。

在这个房间内Bruce姑且有着Jason不会攻击自己的信任，在反应过来的一刹克制住了反射性动作——于是他的Jay软着还没恢复知觉的腿重新跪倒在他的脚前，抬高了头，颤抖着微张的嘴唇轻轻地触碰着他的，双臂却怕他逃跑似的揽紧了。

他还是和Jason接吻了，他失而复得的养子，他严厉对待又忍不住纵容的孩子。

他应该推开Jason，而不是僵着这别扭的姿势任由他的舌头进一步深入。但两人都只沉默着移动着唇舌，不知道耳边的心跳声到底来自于自己还是对方。在Jason闭上了双眼后，Bruce也忍不住合上眼，一只手摩挲着男孩的颈侧，单膝着地蹲下，再次投入心跳的节奏中。

最终是Jason松开了手，他抿了抿嘴，将视线停在右下方。Bruce没有如他预期地做出斥责，只是重新站了起来，看向他的双眼已经恢复了往常的严肃。他们的插曲如此平淡地戛然而止，Jason怀疑Bruce的扑克脸下是不是连心跳都一样地平静。但Bruce并没有转身离开的意思，他没有等来愤怒的摔门声或是冷漠的结束宣言。

一吻后管他洪水滔天。

“你是个懦夫，Dad。”Jason如愿以偿地舔着嘴唇，他挺直了背，把双手安分地背在身后，调整双腿到标准姿势，露出了刺激与兴奋下红着滴水的阴茎。如果忽略刺耳的话和嚣张的表情，他值得被夸赞为一个优秀的sub。

“敢把这东西塞进我的屁股里却不敢真的触碰我，我甚至不能引起你的欲望吗？别说谎了。”

在身后突然强烈的刺激中晕眩时Jason才意识到，操，他忘记把后面的按摩棒拿出来再强吻Bruce了——但至少大蝙蝠并没有结束游戏的意思——他勉强向上扯了扯嘴角。


End file.
